1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic camera. More specifically, the present invention relates to an electronic camera which adjusts an imaging condition by paying attention to a feature image appearing in an object scene image.
2. Description of the Related Art
One example of a camera of such a kind is disclosed in a patent document. According to the patent document, a face detecting area having a high possibility of existence of a face of a person is set on the basis of assist mode information. Face detecting processing is executed by noting the set area, and image correction processing such as a tone correction, a contrast correction, a color-balancing correction, an edge enhancement, etc. is executed on the basis of a face detection result. However, in the patent document, the size and/or the position of the face detecting area is fixed irrespective of panning and/or tilting the imaging surface. Thus, panning and/or tilting the imaging surface may prevent a face of a person from being detected accurately.